clout_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
Equipment serves to modify stats and customize your character, with different items offering different combinations of positive and negative stat changes. There are seven slots for equipment: head, face, neck, body, feet, and two accessory slots. Five stats are modified by the use of equipment: Speaking Ability, Charisma, Intelligence, Attractiveness, and Defense. * Speaking Ability Increases the Strength of Ability plays, and helps you avoid thugs and slander. * Charisma and Attractiveness both increase the Clout gained from passing bills, along with the constituent support gain from acting on bills and constituent support loss from slander and scandals. * Intelligence Combines the effects of Speaking Ability and the Clout gain from Charisma/Attractiveness, along with helping to reduce or eliminate money stolen from larcenies. * Defense reduces the chances of a successful physical attack, and lowers the chance of stress gain when acting on bills and using committees. Relics and their stats can be found in the Relic Equipment Page. Note that Cigar and Liquor can be found in the Consumables page, and use of either comes with the potential be discovered by other players through investigations and used against you.. Key: Basic Store Items These items are purchasable by going to the store tab, the basic store being the default section open. All items cost cash, and some items are only available for players with a clout tier or 2 or 3, indicated by the item being colored blue or purple. Several items also require players to have a certain character trait, such as the Military Dress Hat or Holographic Distortion Projector. Lobbyist Token Items Some items are not bought from the basic store and are instead obtained from bribe tokens given to Clout players from players in The Lobby. Items above tier 1 can only be offered to players with the appropriate tier, and all items are distributed randomly though tiered lobbyist tokens, which give the player a random item of the appropriate tier once the bribe is accepted. As of the end of 2014, Lobbyist Tokens are the only way to get Tier 4 (Magenta) items. Items colored in Green Text are Dark God items, which can be given by Lobbyists associated with one of the four dark gods to Clout Tier 4 players. While they have some of the best stats in the game, equal to many of the relics available, they can not be removed once out on. Also, every day they are worn, the wearer will receive 10 points of "Corruption" per item, which Lobbyists affiliated with the Dark God associated with the item can use to cause a variety of detrimental effects to the wearer, from making a post for them to outright killing them (at 1000 corruption). Dark God items can be destroyed by accepting a bribe with a Purification Token from a Templar/Illuminati affiliated lobbyist, which will Immediately destroy a random(?) dark god item and eliminate some corruption. Special Items These Items were awarded by Q to players for various achievements, generally being an active player during a certain time frame like pre-launch or Christmas. Category:Clout: The Game Category:Equipment Category:Store Category:Stats